Ugly Cinderella
by BerryEbilBunny
Summary: Isabella Swan is not the coolest person in the world but, she is a better person than her step-sisters and their mother. Their Mother, Kim, treats her like a slave and, well, abuses her. All Human, original pairings, and rated T.
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay Guys this is just the beginning of a short Edward and Bella Story! Read and Review!**

Summery

Isabella Swan is not the coolest person in the world but, she is a better person than her step-sisters and their mother. Their Mother, Kim, treats her like a slave and, well, abuses her. She believes she has no soul mate, no friends, and no one who loves her. Not until she meets _him_ on one lucky Saturday. All Human, original pairings, and rated T.

Prologue

I was almost scared of people. I wasn't like anyone else. I had the freaking brain of a computer, the body of a nerd, and the personality of a witchy cat. I wasn't pretty like the other girls at my petty school. I wasn't the freaking princess of Forks High.

Moving slowly through the halls I took every detail in, I was always on high alert. Even though bullies, like everyone else, ignored me I was still afraid someone would see the painful bruises on my arm. I was a prisoner in my own home.

I was the ugly Cinderella. There seriously was no doubt about it, I was ugly and I was treated like a slave.

**AN: Don't you feel bad for Bella? Her life is really sad!**


	2. Meet Isabella, the Ugly Monster

**AN: I got like two alerts, one review, and six hits! Wahoo! Thanks people! Please review or else I'll take the story down! Bye peeps! R&R! **

I tugged at my thin sweater hoping that no one sees through my quiet façade. I never spoke even though I was screaming on the inside. Like my favorite shirt said, "It's hard to scream when you have no mouth," my mouth was ripped away when my parents died and my courage was striped away by my step-mother, Kim.

My new "mother" had brought along her daughters Jessica and Lauren. They both took different last names; Jessica had taken their former father's last name and Lauren took Kim's maiden name. But dear lord they were obviously related because they were both had the IQ of a doorknob!

I cringed a bit in PE as the baseball hit my bruises. _It could be so much worse. I could be bleeding instead._ I struggled to think optimistically. That was hard since I lived in the garden shack out side there mansion, I was fed only twice a day on the weekdays and one, if I was lucky, on the week days, and I had no one to confide in. My family made sure of it.

Spreading rumors were their forte, if there was a class on gossip my mother would be teaching with an air of arrogance. I sighed internally as I dressed in the shower stall and left the locker room making sure my bruises were well hidden. I heard clomping heels approach me all peachy colored and bedazzled. I scoffed and turned to face this monstrosity of a sister.

"Isabella, I'm taking your car!" Jessica screeched causing several people to turn; she glared at them with that Queen Bee vibe she sends out. I almost felt bad for them except I went through that everyday.

I knew better than to protest her taking my buggy but I couldn't help but feel resent. That vintage bug was all the money I've been saving up since I was twelve. I pushed up my glasses and nodded, not in an approving manner but in one of acknowledge.

I don't think I'll ever get my voice back. When I do I'll probably be pretty, cool, and I'll have a mega hot boyfriend. I laughed softly and darkly at the image. Some days I crack myself up with my ridiculous fantasies and dreams. _Well I guess it's time to start walking. No use in waiting for the sunshine._

Letting my torn tennis shoes hit the damp pavement as I broke into a sprint, I wasn't the most graceful girl but I was no klutz. I rubbed the bruise on my cheek; no one ever saw it due to my hair being so long. I winced as I hit one of my new bruises against my side.

I arrived "home" around four and I immediately began my chores. Cleaning every room, getting groceries, doing laundry, cleaning dishes, and ending my evening with making a dinner I can't touch. Kim was very touchy in the way I can't do or say what's on my mind "It doesn't bring up a proper lady." She said when I talked for the first time after my dad died when I was eleven. Scoffing at the memory I bit my tongue seeing as I couldn't bite my dish soaped nails.

She would probably give her girls Paris if they could afford it. My mom _was_ a well-known dancer and my dad _was_ an excellent doctor. My "mother" was a boxing trainer so my punishments were well aimed and she could intimidate anyone into making giving her daughters the "princess treatment".

I hurried into my shack as soon as I finished putting away the dishes. I hide under my thin covers and dried my tearful eyes. Sleep to me was a haven; it gave my body a time to heal and my heart a sign of hope. I would always have hope that I would be free. Always.

"Isabella wake up!" My Stepmother shrilly cried. She kicked open my door. _Oh god I am going to have to fix that this afternoon. Today's going to be worse than usual._

Kim kicked me in the gut. I glanced at my alarm clock and sure enough it was 5:05 AM I slept in for five minutes! "That's right witch; you slept in too long! It's Saturday for god's sake!" I gasped Saturdays were the days Kim used me as a punching bag in front of her class. I felt a sting in my arm as she kicked me again. "Now get ready you ungrateful bum!"

I scrambled to get ready and hopped in the back seat of Kim's Escalade and peered into the front seat to see which sister would be watching my torture, it was Lauren. She was worse than Jessica because she would _videotape_ my beatings so that she could reminisce upon it later as I watch in horror.

I stood nervously in front of her class and we presumed a fighting stance. She would always make a big show making it seem as if I was here willingly. I was able to get a few hits in but in the end I was on the floor almost hacking up my own blood._ So much for trying to be optimistic, my shack is in the limbo between Earth and Hell._

I saw a pale hand stretch out towards me. A surprised look crawled onto my features as I saw Edward Cullen staring at me through _his_ glasses. I grabbed his hand and he easily lifted me up. He didn't look it but he was actually quite toned.

"You okay Isabella?" He asked me kindly. I nodded eagerly as he gave me that easy going smile he used around his friends and his siblings.

"Um… how do you know my name?" I was shocked to hear my own voice. He seemed to be on the verge of blanking out.

"Er… the yearbook." He made it sound more like a question then anything else.

"Edward, you're a terrible liar." He looked a bit aghast as he stuttered. Luckily for him he was saved from explaining.

"Oi, Eddie!" His brother, Emmett, called after him. I blinked hard trying to prevent the tears from overflowing. _Idiot, why are you acting this way? It's not like you love him or anything! _

I bit my lip falling into the memory when the Cullens first came here and how Edward was kind enough to say 'hi' to me. Then I remembered Emmett was also the one who listened to Jessica's lies about me being stupid and manipulative and how he ordered Edward to stay away from me.

"Well, bye!" I said forcing myself to be enthusiastic as I moved away from them and slipped into Kim's Escalade. Lauren smiled at me with mock kindness. I cowered in fear, something was up and I was sure it was going to fall hard on me.

"What were you doing with the Edward Cullen?" She sneered as she punched square in the jaw. "Answer me!" She thumped my thigh forcefully.

"Nothing!" I answered stuttering.

"That's right, witch!" She said with finality as she yanked my hair. "Now stay away from my future boyfriend!"

I whimpered feebly. She laughed manically as Kim sat down. Lauren filled her in on the joke and believe it or not the evil "women" crowed out laughter. _If only Edward could see the ugly monster I was then he wouldn't be so quick in helping me out._

The drive home was unbearable. Lauren kept replaying my horror scene and made comments like "Ooh, good punch Mom!" and "Her face is _so_ funny looking!" I finally got to my shack and I was allowed ten minutes to break down and cry while everyone watched. I felt like a caged animal whenever they did this. Kim became tired of my tears and snapped at me to make dinner.

"Oh, Isabella you're such a loser!" Jessica mocked with a smile that made it unsubtle there was going to be more insults.

"Seriously, who would want you?" Lauren put in. They then started an insult game on who could make Isabella cry. I writhed under their taunts, to tell the truth, and in the end I successfully blocked them out and did all my chores and cooked their dinner then watched them eat it greedily.

I struggled weakly to get into my lump of blankets and finally fell asleep after doing my homework by moonlight. It was hard fixing my door but in the end I did it. The effort it took was great and I was surprised my malnourished could handle it. I was surprised I could handle such a beating that I took today. _Maybe I'm stronger than I thought._ On that pleasant note I drifted into my haven.

Monday couldn't come soon enough. I had no friends and no one who eve greeted me at school but it was a great place to hide from Jessica and Lauren. Today though I was surprised to see Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, by my locker. Her bubbly face was brightened with a smile when she saw me. I instantly cowered a bit and she stopped smiling.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" She said haughtily, apparently my question was really harsh.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I mean you and your brother are nice to me; most people don't even look my way since my step-sisters intimidate them and make me seem like a witch." I clasped my mouth quickly as I could without hurting myself. "Oh, please don't tell them I said that!" Her face softened and she gave me a hug. She noticed, though, that I winced.

"What's wrong?" She asked for the second time today. I shook my head trying to assure her it's nothing. "Bella, I can tell we are going to be awesome friends but you have to trust me. Considering Edward has an infatuation with you."

"Alice, are you nuts?" She laughed; her small, delicate frame was shaking from her fit of laughter. _Hm… Bella that has a nice ironic ring, for an ugly beast like me._

"Ooh, I like you! You're really funny!" She stopped a guy who was in the passing.

"Mr. Jasper Whitlock!" She giggled, "This girl is really funny!"

He gave me a look of regard. "Hey aren't you the one Lauren and Jessica keeps complaining that you're useless and always getting them in trouble?"

The mention of my sisters made me almost cold. I stared at him and laughed darkly, "They would say that!"

"What are you talking about, Jazzy, Bella has been nothing but nice to me?" Alice said on the verge of tears. I felt bad knowing I was the cause of her sadness. It made me remember my ugliness. I was no better than my idiot sisters, I was truly ugly inside and out.

"Well, my step-sisters find me very… imperfect." I said cringing at my own tight smile. I then looked down remembering people liked Jessica and Lauren way better than me, the stupid ugly girl. I looked up when Alice gave me another one of her overenthusiastic hugs and rubbed my bruises. Jasper noticed my cringing and glared at me. "Sorry Kim had me take beating as a demonstration on Saturday."

His expression softened at my honesty, "I think I like you much better than your sisters."

I felt eyes on me as Alice stepped back, "Bella you seriously need to come to my house sometime. Do you think that would be okay with Kim?"

"I don't think so… I'm sorry." I said apologizing immediately and stuttering like a fool in the process. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe…." She said hopefully, waving cheerfully as she left for class with Jasper. There was something about Alice that was giving me more hope to move on just like Edward did.

**AN:**** It's remarkable how badly Bella can beat herself…. Well thanks guys for reading! Now review! Or else!**


	3. It's Just a Dream

**Recap: ****"I don't think so… I'm sorry." I said apologizing immediately and stuttering like a fool in the process. "Maybe next time."**

"**Maybe…." She said hopefully, waving cheerfully as she left for class with Jasper. There was something about Alice that was giving me more hope to move on just like Edward did.**

**AN:**** Holy Smokes, 72 Hits, five reviews, five favorites, and five alerts!**

I plopped myself on my lump of sheets as a retired myself from one of the more tiring days that I go through when the Steps go on a shopping spree. I replayed the feeling of hopelessness of when I had to set up their little fashion walkway thing from the start. As I curled up into a ball I couldn't help but long for the spark of courage Edward and Alice had given me.

Remembering that there was a chance Alice and Edward would not forget my name I felt a little more courage that I will escape this fall to hell. My mind drew circles around Edward Cullen the fact that he talked to me let alone spoke to his sister about me just made me positively overblown. _Who pays attention to the ugly monster except when you're screaming for help or for them to go away?_

I awoke the next morning still sore from my barely healing bruises that were still really bad. As I was allowed into the house to do the house keeping and my shower I nearly sobbed as I looked at the hideous purple, blue, and black splotches all over my body. I was an ugly monster and I couldn't change until I was free from the evil woman that lived in my father's house.

I put on a fairly unreadable face for my step-family, I hide my hope and swallowed my pride as I had always done, but today--today was much harder because of _them._ My thoughts circled how kind and caring they were to me, the first kindness I have received in five years.

"Good Morning Isabella!" I heard Jessica and Lauren simultaneously twisted and chopped up etiquette. I cringed even though they could not see my disgust. I felt my hair being pulled back as a knee came in contact with my back. It was unlike my usual pain it was more agony than usual.

"Say 'Good Morning' to your sisters!" Kim hissed venomously in my ear. I whimpered feebly and my lips were shaking uncontrollably. My whole body I realized was trembling and I couldn't stop. Kim's eyes were wide with shock and I heard the door open and I was barely aware enough to hear my name being called.

"Good Morning to your sisters!" I smirked at comment believing I would pay for my first revolt against Kim. Then I went into the darkness, the deep, dark, calming, and welcoming darkness.

**AN: Oh you guys are so lucky I didn't stop it there!**

I felt someone lift me but I did not hear what was being said, argued, or yelled. I was in total silence and that was bliss from the shrieks and shrillness I was used to having at my father's home. I still felt though and a felt a steady rise and fall of breathing. It was relaxing. _How weird! It's so calming…. wow how many seconds will this last? One… two…three…._

I opened my eyes and was welcomed back by blinding hospital lights. I propped myself and blinked very hard a good few times. I tilted my head to the side, trying very hard to figure out what the heck happened! I heard a cough that was soon followed by an irritated sigh. Turning my head to the couch/bench under the window and I got the shock of a lifetime.

"Alice, Edward, what are you guys doing here?" I stuttered pathetically and a blush oddly accompanied it. I felt a tug in my heart; I hadn't blushed since my dad was alive. As they smiled and announced that they would be taking me home I felt something a sting on the side of my throat as if someone tried slap me on the bottom of my chin but missed.

I felt the comfortable darkness retract from me once again but this time it was painful and it did not have the same welcoming feel. Instead of bright and pure hospital lights to greet my opening eyes I saw the step-sisters hovering over me with wicked smiles and a hand slapping my cheek.

I nearly cried, finally figuring out that it was all a dream that vanished like wisps of smoke caught by the wind. My hope was gone with it.

"Ooh, I didn't miss this time!" One of the twins squealed. My blurry vision finally cleared and I immediately stood up. Unfortunately I was tottered back down as a belt came in contact with my back. I gave a small cry of anguish, I no longer whimpered or cried out of terror or pain I did it because I was a weakling, an idiot, and a pathetic loser. "Mom, hit her again!"

"Yeah, hit her again!" The twins agreed with each other. Kim did one for each of them. They cried out in victory and I cried for everything I did wrong when my dad was alive. Was this someone's cruel joke for a punishment? Was it?

"This is what you get for being a little smart-alecky wench!" Kim shrieked shrilly. It felt like hours until she stopped but my mind had kept its sanity by counting the seconds and I knew for sure it was only a few minutes. "Now get ready for school!" She growled at me and I scampered away. _Oh god, I am such an ugly, weak monster!_

I tore at myself mentally knowing my "mother" and "sisters" tore me up physically. As I ripped off my now bloody shirt I muffled a scream as I saw my gashed back with its ugly bruises. I knew right then that it was wrong to hope but I couldn't help it knowing I would see _them_ again.

**AN:**** Was it good enough? Did it seem filler-like to you? Please put your thoughts into a review by pressing the "review" button below. Thank you!**


	4. Screw the Good Witch of the North

**Recap: ****"This is what you get for being a little smart-alecky wench!" Kim shrieked shrilly. It felt like hours until she stopped but my mind had kept its sanity by counting the seconds and I knew for sure it was only a few minutes. "Now get ready for school!" She growled at me and I scampered away. **_**Oh god, I am such an ugly, weak monster!**_

**I tore at myself mentally knowing my "mother" and "sisters" tore me up physically. As I ripped off my now bloody shirt I muffled a scream as I saw my gashed back with its ugly bruises. I knew** **right then that it was wrong to hope but I couldn't help it knowing I would see **_**them**_** again.**

**AN:**

**Hits- 187**

**Reviews- 8**

**Favorites- 9**

**Alerts- 6**

As I walked through the halls my black sweatshirt hood was thrown over my face so I could avoid questions about my red cheek bruise. Not that many people knew or cared I was alive. I avoided what little eye contact I had with Alice and Edward. They should know by now I am not a good person, that my soul is not worth saving. Some days I really like not having a mouth that people listen to.

I sat alone at lunch time knowing that it would be warmer to eat in the cafeteria rather than under a ledge barely escaping the downpour. I felt tears stroll down my cheeks as I daydreamed about me being… average. Where I wasn't ugly and I wasn't in pain I was friends with the Cullen gang and Angela who seemed a lot like me except without the painful family and the ugliness.

I scoffed once again at my own ridicule and sunk my head into my hands as they propped themselves up on my folded knees. Then I stood and the tears were soon hidden as I exposed my face to the clouds. The bitter cold felt good on my sore face and I felt a warm presence stand next to me, brushing my arm. I looked down and permitted my tangled hair to cover my bruise. The unconscious smile I had faded quickly.

"You're really pretty when you smile…." I heard Edward say from somewhere above me he was almost a foot taller than me. "Isabella, what happened to your face?"

"I tripped." I mumbled softly. He blew an impatient sigh. "What, you don't believe me?"

"No, I don't. Isabella, when are you going to start trusting me?" I peeked up and I was instantly captured by his emerald green eyes. I groaned and gave him a look that made it obvious to the oblivious that I was pissed. "What did I do?"

"You freaking dazzled me that's what!" I narrowed my eyes dangerously. He artistically perked an eyebrow as I finally broke free from his imprisonment and I glared at a leaf to my right. He tapped my left shoulder and I was once again sucked into his green pools. I noticed something weird then, "Hey, Edward, what happened to your glasses?"

"I should ask the same."

"They, uh, broke when I tripped." He sighed once again I remembered my question after a brief moment of taking in his smell. "Again I ask what happened."

"Alice forced me to wear contacts." This time he was the one who looked away. He was probably embarrassed a girl forced him to do anything. His upset face pained me.

"I am not surprised, that girl is very stubborn." I, surprisingly, smiled. He turned back to me slightly confused but all the same sharing my unexpected smile. "Yeah, I am sorry I am not exactly one to spread cheer."

"It's okay, when did you meet Alice?"

"I think… two days ago." He nodded with a pondering expression that I found really cute. _Dang it Isabella! You're a monster! He deserves better than your affection._

"Well I--!" He was cut off by Lauren's scream of my name. I sucked in a shuddering breathe as if I was trying to gather courage. _You suck, Lauren! I was actually having a _normal_ conversation here! With Edward freaking Cullen! _

"Isabella Swan! Get your butt over here!" I waved at Edward and walked slowly over to Lauren. She was red, as in tomato red, from anger. Her high-heeled foot tapping furiously as she popped her bubblegum that was as purple as her blouse. She made sure no one was around then she slapped me across the face. "What were you doing with the Edward Cullen aka my future boyfriend?"

I resisted the urged to put my cool hand on my burning cheek. Lauren seriously has issues, "I was talking to him…."

"Excuse me? Don't you dare lie to me; I know you were flirting with him!" She pulled my hair so that her slight pimple bump that she so desperately tries to hide was visible. I suppressed a sigh of regret. I knew I should've hid in the cafeteria. "So I repeat for one last time don't go near him or you will pay! He's mine!"

The bell rang and she shoved me away as she walked away leaving me with watery eyes. I wiped the corner of my eyes with my sleeves and I just went back to hiding from Alice and Edward knowing that it hurts them when I can't be honest and it hurts me when ever I say a single word to them. Jessica didn't care very much about Edward since she has Mike but she wants to be in the Cullen gang just to rub it in peoples' faces, so she hurts me whenever I laugh with Alice and Jasper.

I gave a small gasp when I felt belt hit the back of my thigh. I was at Kim's house and I had just gotten home. Lauren told Kim about my "lie" apparently and I was being punished, as usual. I felt the belt break skin and I cringed. _God, why did you make me able bruise like a summer peach! Why?_

"You think you'll get out of mocking my daughter do you?" She thrashed her arm into my barely healing back. "Well think again!" Her snarling was something that I could easily ignore but the fact that she was favoring a belt wasn't easy.

Soon my already weak body gave and I no longer saw the house I was shoved into blessed darkness. I am sad to say though I was not welcomed into dreamland instead I was blessed with a nightmare. Edward, Alice, and Jasper, who finally trusted me were disappearing in front of me and no matter how hard I ran to them or how hard I tried to scream I was stationary and I felt around for my mouth and found I didn't have one and soon enough I was clawed by my sister's and surreally Kim was brandishing a whip.

I felt hopeless as I felt ice-cold water pour down on my face. I sputtered and Lauren slapped me screaming that I was useless, so basically the usual. My mind however did not hear a single word of what she said for I was numb. I knew that this nightmare wasn't really a nightmare.

It was sweet reality. The people in my dream will disappear if my ugliness was shown off.

I felt the urge to laugh as I felt my body move mechanically as it moved from room to room cleaning like the little ugly Cinderella I was. I was nothing more than a freak. A telephone ring broke through my dark daydreams of what I would like to do to Lauren.

"Swan residence, how may I help you?" I said in monotone, obviously I hate being a receptionist. I dusted the counter as I waited for a reply.

"Hello, this is Forks High may I please get a hold of Ms. Swan?" Ah, Mrs. Cope, I found her a bit of a gossip but overall quite nice.

"Er, there are two Ms. Swans which do you want?"

"Oh, right, a Miss Kim Swan." I scrunched up my eyebrows wondering what this was about.

"One moment please." I called 'Ms. Kim' and she came to the phone immediately and she waved me off. I exited the room but I was near enough to find out that Lauren was in trouble. Apparently someone witnessed that she slapped me and the person had no idea it was me. So luckily enough I didn't get in trouble but Lauren was still treated like the Good Witch of the North and Kim did not punish her.

As I sat at the end off the table and watched everyone else eat. I boiled in my anger. It was useless to be angery though especially when you are powerless.

**AN:**** Please review peoples! I don't like it when there are a lack of reviews!**

**Thanks to:**

**Fulgars**

**AND**

**dgomez**


	5. Bust out the Shackles

**Recap:**** "One moment please." I called 'Ms. Kim' and she came to the phone immediately and she waved me off. I exited the room but I was near enough to find out that Lauren was in trouble. Apparently someone witnessed that she slapped me and the person had no idea it was me. So luckily enough I didn't get in trouble but Lauren was still treated like the Good Witch of the North and Kim did not punish her.**

**As I sat at the end off the table and watched everyone else eat. I boiled in my anger. **

**AN: I don't own Twilight!**

**Reviews- 12**

**Hits- 323!**

**Favorites- 12**

**Alerts- 12**

I kicked the torn lump I called a pillow in despair. It's been a week into Lauren's suspension and there was a poker burn on one of my legs and I have been walking with a slight limp. I hoped that neither Edward nor Alice would notice this latest update in the shattered _thing_ I called my life. My battered and shredded body was uglier than ever and I hated myself even more because I tried even less to conceal the pain that I felt.

As I staggered quietly to my truck I let out a small moan of mental agony as I wondered why my father never left a will or left any money to my name. _Maybe I was too insignificant for him to remember; maybe he thought he wasn't going to die since he was in perfect health. _I prayed for the latter because I didn't want to believe that when he was a big part of my life I was so little in his.

The ride to school was normal and so was my morning. However lunch was not. Alice came and decided it would be perfect to ask me something in front of Jessica!

"Please, Alice, don't be hang out with me anymore, I think it would benefit the both of us." Before she could protest I added, "Please repeat that to Edward."

"Wait!" She cried after my retreating figure as I shut the cafeteria doors behind me and retreated to the library. It was one of those rare sunny days here in Forks and everyone was enjoying it immensely while I sulked about not being able to enjoy it with everyone else because of my abnormalities.

"Wuthering Heights…." I strolled leisurely through the pathways lined with books. I had found this book quite by accident when my Dad had shown me mother's office and it was the only anti-boring book on her desk. The office has been locked up for a good measure of time since my father died, Kim cannot find the key to the antique wooden door and since the door itself is bolted from the inside she refuses to break such a beautiful door.

As I plucked the flimsy yellow paged book I found myself so astounded yet again at how two people so rude and vile could love so deeply and passionately. Each turn of the page I continued to feel pitied for the poor maid who, like all maids then, was treated a little better then a trained dog.

"Hello Bella." Edward greeted me almost sourly. He sat on the ground across from me and copied my position of crisscrossing my legs with a slight lean into the shelves.

"Edward, didn't you get memo?" I asked with a scoff. I was almost happy that he came back to me but I felt bitter that he didn't do what's best for him.

"The one about me ignoring you and pretending we never met?" He asked sourly. I finally set down my book and stared at the books right above Edward's head, my eyes refused to actually look at him, knowing full well the dire consequences.

"I didn't say it quite like that but that's basically that's the idea." I bite my lip, focusing all my attention on the small strike pain it produced. Edward glared at the carpet right in front of him and I wondered if he was mad at me or at the situation because it would make no sense to be mad at his own self, I was the ugly monster who should always take the blame since it was usually my fault bad things happen.

"Why the in this world and the next would I want to pretend we never met?" He ran a hand through his already messy hair and I cursed myself for looking because I could never look away willingly. He sighed softly, "Bella… please, answer me."

"Edward, if you knew how much danger I am in and how much it hurts me to lie to you and your sister when both of you have been nothing but nice."

"Then don't lie to us and we can save you from the danger!" I knew no one was around and the librarian had snuck off to join everyone in the sunshine but I still shushed him. He looked incredulously at me and I took the chance to snap back.

"No one can save me. I am doomed to live in the portal of Hell as the Ugly Cinderella from a Tim Burton disaster." I froze his words with my hand. I had to shut him up so I could ensure in some way that he would not convince that I was wrong, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't deny the truth and make like your brother and avoid me like the plague."

"But I can't Bella." He spoke softly as I stood up. I looked willingly at him for once and smiled.

"Try at least; it would do us some good if we weren't in contact."

"That's the thing, Bella. When Emmett told me to stay away I just couldn't when I saw you fallen in pain practically coughing up blood because of your own mother!" He stood up and leaned into my bubble. I plucked up the courage

"I will not take you captive into my prison! I refuse Edward! You can't be dragged into my stepmother's spider web!" I cried as I wept into his shirt. He seemed shocked at first but he then comforted me by wrapping his arms around me.

"Well bust out the shackles because I'm your prisoner." He murmured into my hair. I laughed and this perfect moment was completely ruined by Alice bursting in. She looked at us totally taken aback. Edward's face mimicked hers, "Holy…. Bella, you do know this position could easily be taken the wrong way."

"Oh, crap!" I wasn't quite sure he heard me because _Alice _squealed as if she just one the souls of Prada and Gucci, I'm pretty that's what they're called since Lauren and Jessica screech nonstop about them.

"I am so happy for you two!" She screamed into the air. Edward and I ran to her and slapped our hands over her mouth. She struggled between our hands. "Hmm!"

"Alice, nod your head if you understand, understand?" She nodded. "This isn't what you think, okay?" She shook her head innocently. "Alice, me and Edward are not dating. Get that?" She nodded with pouty cow eyes pointed at me. "If we let you go then this never happened, correct?" She nodded eagerly and released her.

"I am _so_ telling Jazzy what I saw!" She skipped off before we could stop her.

"She didn't hear a single word I said did she?" Edward turned to me and shook his head in plain disbelief, "In one ear and out the other."

"Edward before… well you know what I am talking about, do you really want to stick by my side that badly?" He looked straight at me.

"Yes…." His eyes wavered at their as if wanting to tell more to me. The warning bell rang and we went to biology and the whole time Edward was taking notes I wondered why he goes through so much just to talk to me. If I knew that someone was lying about themselves most of the time I would demand the truth. But that's what I love about Edward. _Love, huh? I guess that there's a possibility Alice might be right about me. How odd._

**AN: ****What do you think? Good? Bad? Revolting? I really want to hear about what you think about this crap-tastic story. By the way I am really sorry you guys had to wait so long! **


	6. That Was Strange

**Recap:**** "Yes…." His eyes wavered at their as if wanting to tell more to me. The warning bell rang and we went to biology and the whole time Edward was taking notes I wondered why he goes through so much just to talk to me. If I knew that someone was lying about themselves most of the time I would demand the truth. But that's what I love about Edward. **_**Love, huh? I guess that there's a possibility Alice might be right about me. How odd.**_

**AN: Sorry for the wait but I promise this chapter will be awesome! And I haven't been able to update because I kind of didn't have internet.**

**Reviews: 24**

**Hits: 940**

**Favorites: 19**

**Alerts: 21**

"Oh, hell no, I am not _touching_ that!" I hissed.

"I heard you the first hundred times, kitty-cat!" Alice smiled so sweetly that I thought I would be chained by my wrist to her desk soon and be forced to do as she commanded. The black ribbon around the white wrapping was nudged against my folded arms. I gave Alice a slightly pathetic look of disgust which she pursed her lips at completely disgruntled.

"Alice, I've only said it 15 times since you told me you got me a present." I told her trying _very_ hard to change the subject because I was always bad with "thank you" s and this gift I just couldn't accept.

"Don't even think about changing the subject, Bella! Now you are going to easily accept my gift and it's going to school with you!" I made a pathetic whimpering sound as Alice marched out of her own room. "Bella you are not allowed to leave my room until you agree to what I say!"

I grumbled but however unwanted a gift was I felt I should be grateful since she went through the trouble of buying it, _I guess this is what I get for not telling her when my birthday was._

"Alice,"

"What is it Bella?"

"Ahem, if I accept your gift do I have to wear it today? I promise to wear it to school one day but please… not today." She practically threw the door off the hinges when she raced over to hug me. I thought she had tears in her eyes but I wasn't quite sure.

"Oh, of course Bella!" I saw Edward come stand in the door frame. He asked what the entire ruckus was about but I simply shushed him as I left swiftly. My heart was still racing when I hopped in my car I wasn't sure if it was from racing down or seeing Edward. Looking at my clock I realized I was going to be slightly early to school for once.

I had woken up at around 3 am just to finish my chores in time for me to spend at least some time with Alice. However, I did tell Kim I was going to the school instead to catch up on my studies although I was, somehow, ahead. I really hoped that she wouldn't find out I actually went to Alice's house to convince her not tell anyone about what she thought was going on between me and Edward.

I pursed my lips at the sight Alice's gift in the backseat. I almost resented accepting the gift. It was just too… cool-looking for me to have;the box would definitely stand out in my shack. I looked around in my bag for a sharp object. I finally found something sharp and I hastily stabbed my cushion, and tore out the stuffing. I quickly slide the box into the now empty slot and quickly shoved some stuffing around it to make it contain its cushion shape. As a final touch I coated it over with duck tape. _Pfft, now my car looks as crappy as me! _

I made my way through the now increasing crowd and smiled darkly almost singing in my head. _I'm the most invisible person you'll never meet. You'll never find the monsters in my shack until you see me sleeping on the floor._

Perfectly unnoticed I made it through the morning. I was somewhat pleasant until _Edward_ came up to me in front of Jessica and Lauren's crowd after lunch. I'm pretty sure my face flashed a bit of horror because Edward looked at me oddly, I _think_ he was concerned. I felt a few stares on me as he walked right by me; I felt his arm brush mine and my heartbeat got so loud I could've sworn he heard it.

The stares went away as quick as they came and as I felt myself sigh as I heard my binders drop to the ground. I scrambled to pick them up and I found an odd addition to my load. It was an invitation addressed to _me_. I recognized the scrawl to be Edward's unique italics. I stood up fast as I hurried to my next class. The halls were almost empty as I entered my classroom.

"Ah, Miss…?" Mr. Marks, my literature teacher, trailed off not knowing my name. _**! Don't lecture a student if you don't know their name! Idiot!_

"It's Isabella, sir." I smirked as he seemed to search his brain to see if he remembered me in his class. He frowned and I took that frown as a "no".

"Are you new in this school?" He asked; the frown was still evident.

"Hm, have there been rumors of a new girl going around?"

"Well, no…."

"Then I am obviously _not_ a new student, Mr.…?" I mocked him with a smile as I took my seat. "Ah, Marks. Mr. Marks."

"Well, hear now Miss Isabella, I will not be treated like that in my classroom!" I didn't know why but I felt today was a good day to get in trouble. How curious I usually hate pain.

"Then sir would you like to take this outside?" I heard a few people stifle a laugh from my place in the back of the room. _Oh, this _is_ a curious day! People are laughing with the ugly monster!_

I saw Mr. Marks enter the color of puce stage of anger. The students were beginning to roar as he shook with anger. "Miss Isabella! Please, go to the office!"

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared of the mean ol' principal!" My sarcasm made him even angrier as I sat there with my sneakers on the desk. I was quite comfortable. I watched as he went from earthquake angry to insanely angry. His puce color left his face and the shaking had stopped as I saw a tight smile stretch to its limits across his face. He pointed to the phone, "Call your father please."

What little color I had drained from my face as if looking at the phone drained my blood. "Sir, my father's dead."

Their faces visibly softened and the laughing atmosphere was choked. Burning stares caused my face to steam up embarrassingly.

"Then please, call your mother." His finger had gone limp so his finger seemed to point more to the desk he was leaning against rather than the phone.

"Sorry, she's dead too. All I have left is Miss Kim." I still had my smirk on but it had turned from mocking to bitter. "Oh and I can walk myself to the office."

"Forget what I said."

"Excuse me?" I flinched in disbelief.

"Just forget what I said and please take your seat as I presume my work as an educator." I sat back down quietly and as if nothing ever happened the students followed Mr. Marks in writing down today's questions. _That was… strange. _

**AN: Review! =D**


	7. NuUH

**Recap: "Sorry, she's dead too. All I have left is Miss Kim." I still had my smirk on but it had turned from mocking to bitter. "Oh and I can walk myself to the office."**

"**Forget what I said."**

"**Excuse me?" I flinched in disbelief.**

"**Just forget what I said and please take your seat as I presume my work as an educator." I sat back down quietly and as if nothing ever happened the students followed Mr. Marks in writing down today's questions. **_**That was… strange. **_

**AN: Yay! Chapter update! Hooray! You better hurry and review or else my dogs will find you and push you down the stairs! Muahahahahahaha! **

After that little episode I heard murmurs of my name on almost everyone's lips. It was so odd to hear my name everywhere I go.

However, I heard the same question over and over again: who is Isabella? I had to smile at that. _I've been smiling a lot since I met Edward and Alice. I never used to smile._

I felt heavy parchment ram into me as some dope bumped into me. Suddenly, I remembered the invitation. I fumbled into a supply closet knowing that no secrets were kept in the girls' bathroom. My trembling hands tore a hole in the invitation's envelop and yanked out the card. I read it carefully to myself not really believing what it read:

_To Miss Swan and family, I would like to inform you that you have been invited to Miss Alice Cullen's 18th Birthday party on November 21st. It will take place at the Cullen residence at the following address. Please bring a costume._

_We'll be waiting to hear from you at this number…._

I softly smiled I remembered Edward had promised to Alice that on one of her birthday's they'll use the ballroom. She had cheered so childishly that it was hard to tell if Edward was the older child or if she was. I almost laughed at the memory when reality crashed down on me.

I was the ugly Cinderella so therefore I will not be going to the fated ball and I will not have a magical godmother descend for who-knows-where! A choked sound resounded in the small area. I found it so weird to hear it come from me. I started to grill on myself knowing I cry all the time. _You idiotic monster! You should know that everything may be just out of arms reach but that doesn't mean you should be able to get closer by inching further it just means you're gonna fall over._

I heard the bell ring for the last stranglers to get to class. I stood myself up and walked to biology for my last class. My body moved automatically and stiffly as if some sort of creature had taken over my empty body. I was suddenly revived as Edward tapped my shoulder.

My body shivered from his touch. It was almost scalding hot where he touched me. I smiled at him when my name rolled off his tongue. I nodded back at my almost pleasant state of mind.

"Yes Edward?" My grin made me feel warm.

"Um, Bella… everyone's gone already. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Bella…."His face turned from concern to almost mocking. "Are we both thinking of the magically stupid Emmett Cullen?"

"My dear sir, I do believe we are!" I grinned while playing along with his little game.

Edward held out an arm for me to take, "Well then Miss Swan let us be on our way to see the great beast of a man!"

"Very good then let's be off!" I took his arm and we both bouncily took off from the classroom. This probably was the best part of my whole day. Edward was here and no one was around to stare at me everything was going great. Everything was perfect until we got to Emmett himself.

I was so happy being within the moment that I forgot Emmett still hated me. The shock on his face seemed so scary as I struggled away from Edward. I ran in the opposite direction. I have only seen that face once before; on Ms. Kim's face whenever I disobeyed. I looked back once as I turned the corner and out of Emmett and Edward I think Edward was the most shocked.

I didn't have the energy to bite my lip in frustration though. I had focused it all in running away. I jumped into my little bug and my face felt wet as I started the car. I had been crying. I felt unjustified; the only ones who were supposed to make me cry was my family. I then realized that I had already accepted Edward and Alice as my family so they were obligated to make me cry.

I hated it. I hated being a crybaby. I had no clue then that my life was going to take a turn for the better.

**AN: LOL, I hate men right now. Stupid selfish pigs! LOL! Um, I'm sorry I made it short but Bella would be mad at Edward if I continue any further!**


	8. Only I could get lost in Forks

**Recap: ****I didn't have the energy to bite my lip in frustration though. I had focused it all in running away. I jumped into my little bug and my face felt wet as I started the car. I had been crying. I felt unjustified; the only ones who were supposed to make me cry was my family. I then realized that I had already accepted Edward and Alice as my family so they were obligated to make me cry.**

**I hated it. I hated being a crybaby. I had no clue then that my life was going to take a turn for the better.**

**AN:**** Please read and review or else I will delete this story! Please tell others to review too.**

I started my little buggy and drove for what felt like a few minutes. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize where I was going. It seemed to me that it was where the rich folk of Forks lived. I had to admit it is quite and achievement to get lost in little Forks.

I stopped in front of a beautiful light green house and got out. I needed to stop driving for a second and just think and breathe. I didn't plan on staying long until one of the windows on the third, yes I did say third, story window opened and a gorgeous blonde girl looked down at me. The girl smiled. She was Rosalie Hale and she was best friends with Alice Cullen and Jasper's cousin. Question was: why was she smiling at me?

"Are you Bella? Bella Swan?" She said excitedly.

"Um, I guess I am?"

"Wow, Alice was right! She said that you'd be coming around here looking for something."

"Huh, she really is psychic." Rosalie nodded and twirled her hair a bit. She pointed back to the way I came. I gave her a questioning look.

"Alice's house is back down three blocks. I hope you find whatever you're looking for. Alice really seems to like you."

"Oh, I guess so. Thanks a lot Rosalie."

"Alice is right you are really pretty but, not as pretty as me of course." She said with obvious good-heated vanity. She smiled brightly she was so full of cheer and she was really smart that it was kind of hard to choose if you really like her or be really jealous of her. I chose to like her since she's been nice to me.

"Rosalie if I'm pretty you are the most gorgeous girl on Earth." She smiled brighter then waved as I drove off. That encounter was really interesting and it seems that Alice talked about me a lot. I wonder what type of things they discussed besides how high I ranked on the pretty scale.

I knocked on the Cullen's door. Their house was very majestic in its Victorian styled home. Esme always said that the people made the home not the furniture or the appliances. I told her this morning, when she was giving me a tour while Alice showered, that either way she seemed to enjoy decorating. She just laughed at me. She thinks I will get along with Carlisle, her husband, just fine.

A man who looked like he was in his mid-late thirties answered the door. He looked a bit surprised when he saw me. I immediately recognized him as Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Um, who are you?" He asked politely. He looked almost ashamed that he didn't know who I was.

"Oh, er, I am one of Alice's friends." I answered back awkwardly. His eyes immediately brightened as he let me in. He looked as if he just got back from work as he was wearing his white lab coat still. I remembered that Dr. Cullen had replaced my dad as head doctor and I didn't really mind. Dr. Cullen seemed like a very capable man and he seemed filled with great compassion and honesty.

"Would you like anything to drink while I get Alice?" I shook my head. He said, "No? Very well."

As he jogged upstairs and I settled myself on one of the seats next to the island. Alice came down almost immediately and when I asked where Dr. Cullen went she shrugged and said that he had something to do in his study. She sat next to me.

"So, are you here for a makeover?" She asked happily.

"Sorry Alice, but, I kind of got lost and ended up here. I have no idea how to get home."

Alice looked at my sheepish look and laughed. She looked at me in a mocking way, "Bella you live on the other side of this tiny town in a house that is almost bigger than mine. How can you get lost?"

"I have no idea just tell me how to get home." She giggled and wrote down directions on a pink piece of paper that was decorated with little Hello Kitties on it. I hugged her, "Thanks Alice, you are a lifesaver."

"Well, obviously! With all this pixie dust on my persona I'm surprised I don't sparkle." I laughed at her joke and drove off. I thought I saw someone's curtain fall on the fourth story as I looked back at Alice one last time. I dismissed it as my imagination. I felt to giddy and too normal for anything to bug me.

When I got home I found a note from Kim that she and the girls had gone shopping in Seattle and wouldn't be back for another four hours and she expected the whole house to be clean by then. I dropped my bag back at my shack and began to scrub viciously on the marble stairs. I knew that when I get out of here I would never get floors that needed scrubbing. I would definitely be a carpet only person.

**AN: Wow, I started to run out of things to say at the end.**

**Reviews: 31 I think we could do better guys.**

**Hits: 1,871 I wish I had more reviews to prove this.**

**Favorites: 25**

**Alerts: 28**


	9. HaHa It's SO Funny to Kidnap Me

**Recap:**** "Well, obviously! With all this pixie dust on my persona I'm surprised I don't sparkle." I laughed at her joke and drove off. I thought I saw someone's curtain fall on the fourth story as I looked back at Alice one last time. I dismissed it as my imagination. I felt to giddy and too normal for anything to bug me.**

**When I got home I found a note from Kim that she and the girls had gone shopping in Seattle and wouldn't be back for another four hours and she expected the whole house to be clean by then. I dropped my bag back at my shack and began to scrub viciously on the marble stairs. I knew that when I get out of here I would never get floors that needed scrubbing. I would definitely be a carpet only person.**

**AN:**** Oh wonderful chapter nine! Please review!**

An hour before the demons came back from their other dimension I began to cook while I also cleaned the kitchen. By the time they came home the house was clean, the table set, and I was nonexistent. Everything was just how they wanted it.

I think that if I died the only thing they would notice would be that the house wasn't clean and the food was magically gone. Oh, and their favorite punching bag would be missing. _Yeah, guys I totally feel the love. No other love like the one between me and Kim!_

While I had been forced to set up their little catwalk thing the three demons were giggling and doing each others hair and make-up. They seemed so happy that I almost forgot what pains in the butt they were. Jessica met my eyes for a second when Lauren swiveled her around so she could pin up her hair. I thought I saw a flash of guilt as I was brought back from that other dimension and forced myself back to work.

Kim was watching me intently as I glared at a light fixture because it wouldn't stay in its proper position. When it was finished Kim dismissed me and I situated myself in my shack so that I wouldn't have to see the flashing lights coming from the house. Still, the loud music thrummed painfully in my head. It was if they were having a rave in there.

My stomach grumbled and I leaned against the door. I still couldn't believe my luck that Kim them weren't here when I got home late today. Still, the house was clean so I guess she couldn't complain. It was as if I was never gone. I guess I'm like magic._ Yeah, get me some pixie dust and call me Tinkerbell!_

It was at about eight when I woke up and about ten when I heard a noise. I woke up with a start and quickly changed into my day clothes; thinking that it was Jessica or Lauren coming to scare me or tease me about my sleep wear I quickly made my way outside. They've done this before where they took an unnaturally bright light, ripped off my door, and shone the light into my face and screamed at me to make them a midnight snack._ What is with this family and ripping off my door? Poor door, it never deserved the abuse it goes through because of me._

As I sat on my shack's roof I almost laughed and gave away my position. It seemed ridiculous to me for a second that I worried more about a door then myself. I then realized that it was okay for me to be worried more about the door because no one should suffer for me. I'm not masochistic but, I want everyone to not fear my monstrosity.

"Hey, she's over here!" A dim light flickered toward me followed by Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie gave me a big smile. It made my cheek hurt just looking at her.

"Your Queen has come for you!" Rosalie threw up her arms and pouted. Then she joked, "Wait… you're still pretty right?"

"Rosalie, if I wasn't pretty you'd still be Queen!" I laughed. Rosalie glowed and Alice played along.

Alice turned the light onto me, "Oh, well, I guess she's decently pretty…. I've changed my mind I don't want to kidnap her. Come on, Rose, let's find someone prettier."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and gestured about her face, "Ali, life is about me, deal with it! Let Bella come! Your Queen commands you!"

Alice laughed then waved me down. I hopped down from my roof, "What's going on here?"

"We are going to have a slumber party!" Alice and Rosalie chanted and cheered. I shushed them.

"Guys, the demons would never let me go! It's best if I stay home." I bite my lip and rubbed my bruised arm. The girls looked at each other then looked at me with big puppy eyes. I shook my head no badly how much I wanted to go I was chained here.

Then Rosalie got this devious grin and whispered into Alice's ear. The Pixie smiled mischievously back. Alice then looked at me with a too innocent look, "Pray and tell us Bella, why are you out here?"

They put me on the spotlight; the spotlight was never my place to be, not now not ever. Rosalie looked at me innocently too, "I guess you can come with us agreeably until about five am or we can be asking you personal questions until midnight. Take your pick."

I stared nervously at them both. I caved, "I'll go with you… but, I need to be home before five!"

**AN:**** Reviews are much appreciated and I would love to thank those who reviewed they made me smile!**

**Hits: 2,370**

**Favorites: 31**

**Alerts 36**


	10. Emmett can APOLOGIZE?

**Recap:**** Then Rosalie got this devious grin and whispered into Alice's ear. The Pixie smiled mischievously back. Alice then looked at me with a too innocent look, "Pray and tell us Bella, why are you out here?"**

**They put me on the spotlight; the spotlight was never my place to be, not now not ever. Rosalie looked at me innocently too, "I guess you can come with us agreeably until about five am or we can be asking you personal questions until midnight. Take your pick."**

**I stared nervously at them both. I caved, "I'll go with you… but, I need to be home before five!"**

**AN:**** Okay review at the end and thanks for all the support. **

**Caution: Really Import AN at the end!**

They both smiled at me and dragged me to their car. I sighed and watched my little shack disappear as the two girls drove further and further away. It felt wonderful to be leaving the God awful place and wondered if this would be what it would feel like when I turned 18. This freedom caused uncontrollable laughter and I enjoyed the small talk between the three of us girls.

I smiled at the fact that I didn't feel like a monster; I was just a simple girl who used to dance her heart out and loves cars. Nothing inside me felt disgusting or petrifying. I watched as Alice and Rosalie started singing obnoxiously loud and was filled with such hope and trust that I sang with them.

We laughed as we pulled up into Alice's driveway. Esme and Carlisle greeted Rosalie and me as if we were family. Everything felt so normal and right that I was so shocked when Esme asked where my things were. I shrugged it off by telling her that I didn't bother since Alice probably has everything ready for me.

"Hey, I thought _I _was the psychic one! This is not fair!" She pouted and I immediately felt bad. Rose just rolled her eyes and went inside. Apparently she didn't bring anything either besides a toothbrush. Esme and Carlisle chuckled as they went inside while Alice faked cried. I still felt bad and tried to fix this "problem" anyways.

"Oh, well, I'm not psychic. I actually have this mental shield thing that allows me to mind-control people. However, it rarely works on Edward." I said thoughtfully. I was getting _way _too good at lying that it was almost scary.

"Really, Bella?" She stopped "crying" immediately. I nodded before she began to squeal her pretty little head off.

"That makes total sense since Edward never seems to know what to expect from you and some days I swear he's a mind reader; it's nuts really!" I don't think she breathed at all while saying this and I got this drowning sensation that I usually get whenever Alice talks like that. Emmett came up behind me and I froze.

"Gosh, Alice, breath, Isabella here seems as if you sucked out all the air from her as if you were a vampire!" Rose and Alice laughed along with Emmett at his lame joke. I gave a weak smile at the three of them.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose was concerned as she felt my forehead. I waved her off with a lie about me being okay in everyway. She bought it. Alice and Rose went into the kitchen to help Esme with dinner. I sank down onto their couch before I fainted. I feared that Emmett would treat me as if I was a threat. However, if he tried to punish me then it would hurt a _lot_ more than if the Demons did. Edward came in just in time for dinner with Jasper in tow.

"Hey, Bella, how's it going?" Edward smiled at me as did Jasper. I gave them both a hug before cringing slightly and we dug in. It was amazing how much food the girls were able to cook in such a short amount of time. There were three ravenous teenage guys here and, yet, they were all completely satisfied.

Well, technically there were four teenage guys since you must count Emmett twice. It was fun having short chit-chats with everyone, but Emmett. He seemed to be very quiet that night and he only spoke when spoken to. I found this extremely odd since he is usually the most boisterous in the group.

I was surprised, to say the least, that Emmett said nothing else to me until movie night. I got to sit next to Edward since the seat next to Alice was occupied by Jasper. They were so cute together. Emmett got up and Rose immediately seemed upset at the lose of him as her pillow.

"Isabella, may I talk to you." He seemed a bit nervous as he shifted from one foot to the other. I merely nodded and gave a quick glance around the room. None of the others seemed to know what was going on so I just went with Emmett. I followed him down the hall for a short ways. It was far enough that the others couldn't hear us but not far enough that they could her me if I screamed.

"Emmett, you can call me Bella if you want. Everyone else in this household does." I shrugged and gave a slight smile at him. He cleared his throat.

"Bella, this is a bit hard since I do have a lot of pride, but I am sincerely sorry about my first impression of you. It was wrong and I can't believe I trusted bimbos over a girl I hardly even know. I am sometimes, well, Rosie will say most of the time, an idiot. However, after seeing how you act around everyone here, I'd be even more of an idiot not to say sorry in hopes that you'll forgive me." I smiled at him.

"Okay, I forgive you."

"Wait, what?" He said very quickly.

"I… forgive… you!"

"Edward's right you really don't behave like other girls." He shook his head and smiled. I was elated to find that Edward talked about me. I almost went off to Dreamy-Eye Island when I remembered I had company.

"I try my best."

"So could we be friends?"

"Hm… let me think about it." I pretended to think before nodding. He was about to hug when I ran screaming, "No, you are too strong you'll crush my bird bones!"

Before I could think about it I leapt into Edward's arms and told on Emmett.

"That's not fair! You are a tattle-tale, you!" Emmett began to tickle me. The others immediately joined in as if this was _completely _normal. When they stopped I glared at Emmett. He said nervously, "What is it Bella?"

"Emmy, I thought you were my friend!" I said childishly. The others looked at us in surprise. I was clueless as to why they were acting like that. I turned to Edward since I trusted that he would have answers.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked in utter awe.

"How did I do what?"

"You managed to befriend him in roughly five minutes! Bella, you are incredible!" I blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know, really." I waved them off and eventually we went back to the movie. I eventually fell asleep on someone as the credits to _Riddick_ kept playing. It was such a nice dream.

**AN: ****Okay guys this is the last chapter before I go on hiatus! I am sorry, but please do not worry I am not giving up I am just trying to finish my story Extraordinary Girl since it is coming to an end. Feel free to read that or my other stories. Thank you for all the support!**

**However, you guys are not free to not review!** **Thank you and here's the status:**

**Reviews:** 35

**Hits:** 3070

**Favorites:** 34

**Alerts:** 43


	11. Bumping Into Emmett and Other Stuff

**Recap:**

"**How did you do that?" Edward asked in utter awe.**

"**How did I do what?"**

"**You managed to befriend him in roughly five minutes! Bella, you are incredible!" I blushed and shrugged.**

"**I don't know, really." I waved them off and eventually we went back to the movie. I eventually fell asleep on someone as the credits to **_**Riddick**_** kept playing. It was such a nice dream.**

**AN:**** Okay, I made some really good chapters for ****Extraordinary Girl**** and I hope you guys would check it out along with my new story: ****Below the Ice****. Both of their summaries and excerpts are at the bottom. Please, enjoy! **_**If I don't get ten reviews I'm not updating until next month!**_

I was merely laying upon a bed of flowers in my dream and laughing my head off as my friends and I spoke in low tones. It was very quiet except for the low hum of voices, little bits of laughter and birds chirping above. I think that there was music too but everything was blurry and muffled as if I was in a glass room that distorted everything. I felt myself slowly awaken as Alice and Jasper were being chased by Emmett for some silly about Rosalie.

I got on my feet and nearly stepped on the sleeping Rosalie and Emmett. I bite my lip and slipped past them into the kitchen. I checked the clock which read: 4:20. I began to make pancakes for all of us. I heard someone slip into the kitchen and I turned to face whoever it was. It was Edward.

"Hello, Bella, may I have one?" He held out his plate dutifully as he leaned on the island. I placed two pancakes on his plate because I was nice like that. He smirked before pulling out some peanut butter and some chocolate spread to slather on his pancakes. He hummed with satisfaction as I nibbled on a pancake with chocolate spread. He stared at me and then began to talk with his melodic voice, "Bella was I comfortable to sleep on?"

"Um, uh, I… erm…." I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that was my obvious reaction. I blushed a deep red and I feared I would faint. I stuttered a bit more, "Um, do you think I could take a few home? I'd really appreciate that."

"Hm, nice subtle subject change, so, sure." Edward chuckled and shrugged. I smiled weakly and we checked the clock at the same time: 4:55. I quickly packed a few pancakes and Edward dropped me "home". I immediately warmed up the pancakes a bit and positioned the silverware in perfect position. I began to clean the house until 5:50 and then changed. I came back to find the dishes dirtied and the pancakes gone. I placed the dishes in the sink and rinsed them so they wouldn't get all hard when I came back from school. I jumped into my little buggy and drove off.

School was completely boring and I hated it. People were still gossiping about my incident with the teacher. The rumor mill really needs rotate something different. Maybe they could talk about how gossipers like the Demons need to back out of other peoples' lives. Better yet, they should stop ruining them. I snapped out of my rude thoughts as I ran into someone, again. I gritted my teeth and apologize from the floor. The person towered over me and I hoped they weren't too angry.

"Its okay, Bella, I weigh about twice as much as you don't I?" Emmett's voice boomed down to me. I nearly winced as I rubbed my arm. He laughed as he helped me up and gathered my fallen possessions. He handed them to me and I rubbed my arm before taking them. I looked up at him as he frowned, "Are you okay? You fell pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm so clumsy most days, not to mention I bruise like a summer peach." I forced a laugh but smiled a genuine soft smile which he returned. We parted ways and I sighed heavily. I was getting unnaturally good at lying. I raced to class.

I made it just in time. I situated myself on one of the man stools in Art. I loved art intensely because it was passionate and welcoming. It knew no boundaries like dancing and I loved them both dearly as a replica of my compassionate and untamable mother. My art teacher loved my intense and lonely paintings and drawings; she said that they were well made and so deep. However, my artistic streak has turned a bit more positive and it delights my art teacher.

I blame Edward Cullen.

**AN: That's it for today folks! Please, review or check out the following stories after the status report!**

**Reviews: 40**

**Hits: 3,833**

**Favorites: 38**

**Alerts: 48**

**Extraordinary Girl: **Isabella Swan ceased to exist when her father left her mother while Bella went to jail. Nearly nine years later Bells is much tougher on the outside yet completely soft inside, just like a little girl. Rated T for violence and references.

_Oh gosh, Edward Cullen is looking at me, _I thought excitedly. Edward has been my crush, hero, and best friend since that cold April evening 8 years ago. That fateful night it was another lonely night for me curled up in a ball waiting for my mother Renee to come home, this was the second time she was late. 9 years old and stuck in our small apartment I knew better than to cry or mope about the rain or being alone. Suddenly, the front door was knocked upon. "Who is it?" I asked in a small voice.

"The police." A fake gruff voice answered. I laughed knowing mother was just messing with me. In her normal voice she said, "Sorry Bells, I left my house key on the counter." I opened the door and smiled at her wild and pretty face. It was a special moment to us.

Then it happened. A gun was fired and screaming echoed off the walls. I heard my mother scream as I saw a dark figure come into our hall. Mother gripped my hand and hid us inside with a click of the lock. "Bella always know that I love you."

"Same here Mommy." I said in an equally quiet and grave voice. My mother placed me on the armchair and backed away. Then a louder and so much closer gunshot rang through the room. A growing red pool appeared on mother's stomach. The dark figure entered the room; he was a sinister-looking man in his late-twenties. His short flaming red hair and glowing murky green eyes made me think of a burning forest.

"It's your turn to die little girl!" he said with a crazed expression. Before he triggered his hand gun, I jumped him and pulverized him. I didn't notice other people until someone pulled me off and I struggled against him. The people I noticed were a gang called _Shadow Sneakers_their insignia was of a bat shadow.

"Yup, definitely one of the _Giant Blood_ members." One of them stated. _The Giants? That gang scares me._ "That girl is very brave and strong to take down one of them."

"Good thing Eddie-boy tore her off. She would've killed this guy for sure." I looked up from my bloody knuckles and to the boy who had me in a head lock. He was really handsome like the princes in my bedtime stories my dad told me before he died when I was 5.

"Don't call me Eddie!" the boy snapped, even though he was about my age he didn't have a shrill voice like the boys at school. He looked down at my curios face and smiled soothingly. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He allowed me to stand up and shake his hand.

"Awh! Edward has a girlfriend!" a boy two years older than us chanted. The boy smiled at me, teasingly. I looked at him as if he was weird. The boy stuck out his hand, "Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen!"

"Isabel Smith." I smacked away his hand. The men oohed and cat-called. Edward snickered smugly.

"She's feisty. Can she join?" Edward put it like I was a pet. I growled at his tone and scowled madly.

"Hello? 'She' has a name!" I screeched through gritted teeth. Edward apologized and a man so obviously the leader, because of the "captain" written across his back, stepped out from the crowd and looked at me with great fatherly approvement glowed off his face. "And you are?"

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." _Great, another Cullen._ "It would be wise to have you join us but, we never force people to join us. But if-"

"No, gangs don't ask, they blackmail you into it!" I said pissed off. I laughed humorlessly. "Just don't ask a girl like me to kill 'n' steal." I crossed my arms at the alarmed look I got. "My dad was a cop I, was a juvenile delinquent. Had to change my name and move here." I was testing their bravery.

"So are you joining us or not?" Edward asked coolly.

"Duh!" Out of all these people Edward was the only one brave enough to still ask and he didn't run away from the past. I followed my hero out the door and everyone followed suit. Edward started to bolt as soon as we were in the cool Florida air. Jacksonville might be tornado safe but it was not gang free. I loved running and hardly put effort into the run and Edward seemed to be calm as he kept up will my pace. The others fell behind soon enough. _Good riddance, slowpokes._The Cullen's home was a large beach house and when I met Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie Hale, and Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen I thought these people_have_ to dislike me. _I don't really fit in but Alice seems to want to be my friend._ I've lived with them since then. Edward still doesn't know my feelings.

"Bells!" Edward's voice brought me from my little trip down memory lane. "Anyone in there?" He rapped on my head. I turned around in my seat and slapped him in a playful way. Then Meagan Trish passed by smiled flirtingly at Edward. Edward was dating the piece of "Trash" and went to her before I could get a word out of my mouth. They disappeared from the library leaving me alone to sulk and the bell rang saying it was time for me to go to modern lit. It was one of my two classes without Edward and one of the four I had with Alice. I waved at her as I approached the desk next to her.

"Bells, the "Trash" told me and Rose that our fashion sense "needs work"! Can you believe that?" Alice _and_ Rosalie hate Trash too. I shook my head in disbelief; Alice got a full scholarship to a fashion designer college. While Rose is already a model. "I'm mad at my brother, he should date you instead!"

"Yeah! Wait, what did you just say?" _Did she just say what I thought she said?_ She just laughed at me.

"That was so funny! Anyways I think you would be much better for him." She nodded knowingly.

"No, for two reasons. One, I'm not at all pretty and two, what of me is good enough for Edward?" I shook my head like this was just a sad waste of time. This upsetted Alice very much.

"Yes, for two reasons. One, you're extremely pretty and two, you're like his other half." She urged and before I could argue back the bell rang and class started.

Class ended and I found myself dressed for PE and getting to take my turn to get my time for a mile. I did it in 2.09 minutes then I went back to autopilot until I got to my last class, bio chem. Edward and Alice were in this class. Since we were suppose to be in groups for this assignment we grouped up. We needed to find what combinations of the chemicals in front of us explode and why. It was really dull and we finished and talked, Alice was still upset with Trash. "Stop nagging on her, she's my girlfriend." Edward pleaded. He smiled at her his "put it to rest" smile.

"I still hate her and I refuse to think she's your type." Alice whined.

"How is she not my type?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"She's too selfish and cocky. Those are only a _few_ examples."

"Alice, please get to your point!" Edward said in irritation.

"I think you should be with a girl who likes you for you instead of your popularity and money!"

"So that's what you think of her?" he fumed. His tone made Alice and me sad.

"I most definitely do!" Alice was very close to tears. "Rose thinks so too. Bells doesn't like Trash either but she's too _considerate_to care about herself!"

The silence that followed this conversation made me sick and I looked down feeling like this was my fault for not stopping them. A breathe I hadn't noticed I was holding let out when the bell rang. I sped out the door in anxiety and jumped in my old truck. Rosalie had replaced the engine and gave it a new paint job when I bought it.

When I got home no one was home yet so I just made pizza for everyone to eat and did my homework. Rosalie and Emmett got home first and grabbed a few pieces and headed to the garage. Then Alice and Jasper came in and grabbed a couple slices and slipped out to the beach. Edward stomped in and slammed the front door behind him. He went straight upstairs and I heard the bang of his door, I flinched. I automatically went to give him a few slices of pizza to cheer him up. I knocked and awaited his reply. "Come in."

I opened the door and placed the plate next to his elbow. His head looking at his blank paper as it sat there on his desk. I was concerned but kept my mouth shut tight as I went to leave. The moment before I touched the doorknob he called to me. _So, now he wants to talk to me._ "Yes Edward?" He turned to me with a quick swivel of his chair.

"Thank you and why did Alice say you didn't like Meagan, you're really nice to her? Why did she call Meagan "Trash"?" _Is he trying to make me depressed?_ I answered after stuttering.

"There's a difference between liking someone and being nice." I kept my answer indirect and short. I bolted out the door and decided to go to work early, _very_ early. I headed to the hideout and sat in an armchair while I read my assignment.

The _River Walkers_ were going to steal a few of the weapon goodies that were coming in, my job was to intercept them, take the stuff for ourselves, and turn the enemy in for the police who always look the other way on my gang. I changed as I waited for the rest of my group to come. The uniform had jet black pants and snickers, brownish black hoodies and a matching vest that had our gang name written in white, pitch black gloves made out of leather, and tinted snowboarding glasses completed the uniform. At 7:00 people poured in and I stayed in my seat. I was the _only_girl in the gang and was once again surrounded by _idiots_!

The job was fast and simple, nothing fun besides kicking their butt. The cops looked the other way very willing to not pay us and to let us keep the souvenirs; they knew we dismantle them instead of using them. I got to the hideout after everyone else because this one guy was pick-pocketed and I had decided to get back his stuff. I watched TV until the place was deserted and I changed to my normal clothes but, I was so sleepy that I crashed on the couch until 4 am which I used my time to run back home to get ready for school. I showered and dressed quietly as the rest of the house began to stir. I heard a knock on my door as I spat out my rinse. I sighed as I figured its Alice wanting to use me as a model for her newest design, Rosalie isn't a morning person. When I opened the door I got a surprise. It was Emmett he looking down as if embarrassed by his visit. "Morning Emmett."

"Hi Bells can I ask you a favor?" I nodded and let him in, he sat down on my desk chair and I sat on my bed. "I'm going to ask Rose to marry me and I need your help on how."

"Wow. Okay, what does she like?"

"Easy, she likes cars and movies."

"This is probably going to be easy. Next week there will be a drive-in show, park right in the middle so the screen fills up the whole windshield. Excuse yourself and buy popcorn, drop the ring at the top and offer the popcorn. Rosalie _loves_ popcorn and pop the question when she gets the ring. If she cries but smiles that's good sign." My advice was simple to do and understand.

"Thanks Bells."

"No prob Emmett." He left and I suddenly felt like I was gonna be sick. I ran to the bathroom and puked up my guts. Carlisle came in my room and confirmed I was sick with stomach flu. _How wonderful,_I thought.

When the others came home from work and school I was regurgitating everything that went down my throat at lunch. Alice pitied me and went to make some broth to drink. _This will come back up painlessly at least,_ I optimistically figured. Rose, being the oldest in school had brought me all my work and homework. Jasper just came back from his 12-month army trip to Korea and told me about Korea then and now. Emmett tuned up my truck and told me how boring it was at the workshop. Edward didn't even say "hello" to me.

After I took a shower and got dressed I sat down on the floor and leaned against my bed. Alice found me like that after awhile; she carefully placed the mug filled with broth on my desk and came to sit next to me. She knew something or everything was wrong. I can't lie, she knows me to well.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I kept my silent state, "Bells, I can't help you if you stay silent. So what's going on?" her eyes were pleading. I gave.

"When you told me I was a good match for… _him_, I wanted to believe you so badly I almost did. Now, I _know_ that thinking that is like thinking my mom will comeback from the dead with my dad, thinking the _impossible_ is_possible_. The honest to goodness truth is I'm irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen." I said sadly, like I was at a funeral home after 9/11. I looked down tears welling up and Alice hugged me wetting my shoulder with her tears. "I'm a failure Alice, and it'll take a few miracles to change that miserable fact."

"Oh, Bells, how the heck can I do this? I bet everyone in this family, excluding Edward, would much rather have you marry Edward than Trash."

"Marry?"

"Oops, I meant date." Alice corrected innocently, a little _too_ innocently. I drank my broth as she left. The next day I got into my skateboarder outfit. The rap on my door was light so it was certainly Alice. I was glad to see it was her and not anybody else. "Hey Bells! You're dropping me off today, Jasper is mega-tired from shopping with me" _I'm not surprised._

"Come on then, shop-a-alcoholic!" I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. We ate cereal and jumped in my truck. The ride to school was uneventful but, it was the arrival that was interesting. No one was there yet we were early like usual. Edward's silver Volvo was pulling into the lot and Trash was looking pissed off. _Stupid shiny Volvo owner and his girlfriend._ Alice made an angry sound and I just held back my tears and headed for the building.

We heard Trash shouting, "So that's what they think of me?" Edward tried to calm her. "No! Do not tell me to be calm! Your family is rude and selfish!" _she thinks_we're_rude and selfish?_

"Meagan, if you won't stop insulting my family we are through!" those words made me and Alice freeze in our tracks. "Meagan you are so…. This has gone far enough; I'm tired of being your arm candy! We. Are. Through!" Edward walked off and Alice looked like she was about to have enough money to buy five malls and two name designers. I tried to inch away before something outrageous happens to me. Too late. As soon as Trash and Edward were out of site Alice grabbed my and made me drive all the way to the mall and buy clothes with her instead of going to school.

On days when Alice skipped school I was the one who wormed us out. I bought everyone stuff. I got the boys new sports equipment, Rosalie new clothes, and did the grocery shopping for Esme. Even if I didn't want anything Alice would buy something anyways and made sure I wore it at least once. _What a pain in the butt._ I smiled kindly at everyone when I gave them their gifts. They would smile back and we would be instantly forgiven. I would even make something for dinner. Today was different though, I knew that Trash was the daughter of the _Nightmare Men_'s leader and making peace with them was Edward's assignment. _What if dating Trash was his way of getting the leader to sign the treaty to leave us alone and we just got ourselves a war?_ _Crap! I should've thought this all the way through. Too bad Alice and Rosalie don't know a thing about the gangs besides the fact that they're there. I need to talk to someone about this before I implode._

We went home and I was so deep in thought my smile was missing when I gave them their presents.

"Bells what's wrong?" Rosalie asked as I paced in my room.

"Nothing's the matter, Rose." I waved her off and went to bed without a thing in my stomach. I woke up at 2:00 am with a growling pit that was screaming "feed me!" and I sneaked down to the kitchen. Edward was in there eating from a tub of ice cream, no shirt on. I grabbed a spoon and sat on the island next to him. He handed me the tub and I had a few scoops. We silently knew not to tell anybody about this, especially Esme, she would have a fit if she knew we were having ice cream at this hour. "What's your latest assignment?"

"The _Nightmare Men_'s treaty, he _refuses_ to sign. I had a compromise but I really screwed things up and we might have a war on our hands. What's yours?" he said his part like he was talking about a normal school event.

"Stealing from the _River Walkers_." I said like we were discussing a very dull teacher at school. He nodded.

"I've been thinking about when you first met us and I've been wondering who you were before. What is your real name?" I bit my lip. Before, I used to love my name but, now it's a curse. "What's wrong, Bells?"

"Nothing, it was Isabella Swan." I scooped another piece of ice cream into my mouth; I sucked on it trying to slow down my words.

"Hmm… Bella?" he tried the name a few times on his tongue, "It suites you well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Goodnight then." I washed my spoon and started to leave.

"Wait; is it okay if I call you Bella?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Only you may. No one else has permission." I left him in a swift stride.

I woke up thinking that was a strange dream. Though when I left Edward, had called me Bella. _I guess that wasn't a dream. I'm such a dork!_

**Below the Ice: **This Toushiro Hitsugaya's life from his last human year to now. It takes place during the mid-1800s and Hitsugaya's father is a successful merchant. He's the classic new kid in town.

Hitsugaya was falling and I could nothing but watch as his ice shattered and the Dragon claimed him into Hitsugaya's subconscious world. As much as I wished to help him I remembered my promise and stayed out of sight. I then remembered that Hitsugaya couldn't possibly see me with his eyes closed so I was able to nurse him and the Dragon didn't stop me. I wished Hitsugaya would hurry up and say my name.

When I first met him, well, that day was pretty much Adrenaline Day the day where your blood pumps so loudly your eardrums heart and you feel so embarrassed by half the things you've done you wish you could just run away after smacking your head against the wall a few times. No, I didn't let him find out a secret of mine because of a slip up. No, I just didn't trip onto the new kid. No, I didn't save him from bullies. No, I wasn't falling in love with him. Yes, I am _completely_lying; all four of those things happened. You must think that I've got some problems up there and after you finished gesturing to my head I would agree. I have this horrible habit of lying to people. It's a defense mechanism.

However, you must take into great consideration that although we are alive, Hitsugaya-sama and I, we live in one of the more dead-panned eras: the 1800s. The Tokugawa Clan had ceremoniously accepted their 13th Shogun. This wasn't the greatest idea. I mean, I was happy to find that we had a kind shogun and all but he was so ill majority of the time that a few powerful clans had spoken about overruling him. I knew the Tokugawa clan had no reason to fear since no one dared to defy them. If the traitorous movement ended badly the family of the traitor would be dishonored and scorned even with all their riches. No one would dare to look at them for fear of being associated with such disdainful scum. The 1800s were indeed eventful but very cold mannered.

My Otokooya, Father, was an envisioned aristocrat and that always entertained the Shogun no matter who he was, so our fiefdom, however small, was always a pleasant place, away from any hardships. We happened to be the 251st fiefdom, the last to be accepted by the shoguns. Otokooya may have run a standoffish fiefdom but he always had time for me and was polite at all times, unless he had taken liking to an official. Sometimes samurai were invited into our home and Father would leave me to entertain him. I hardly ever liked them but I never showed it, however, the few that I did like were already in wedlock or would be. A mere coincidence I would tell my father and he would scold me for scaring away all my suitors.

That's enough of my father, I suppose. Well, I have no siblings which is why Father is so eager to have me paired with a suitor soon even though I'm ten. My favorite color, I suppose, is teal and Jasmine tea is my favorite. I suppose that's all… oh! My mother is dead and I can see dead people…. I don't think I should've told you that but, oh well. It's not like it happened all of a sudden where I could see them. I always could and I think that it used to scare Father since I couldn't tell who was alive and who wasn't for a long time.

I found out that if I pretended they were just imaginary friends Otokooya would feel better. Then I got caught helping one of the dead try to get over this life and Father now believes that I'm some sort of shaman. He asked me if I ever see my Hahaoya, Mother, I told him I did see a glimpse of her after she died and she looked happy. He was happy with that and still makes me attend political lectures and the likes as if I was a boy. Aristocratic lessons were a bore. My life was a whole charade though.

To everyone outside the household I am a boy. My brown-black hair was fairly short and if I messed it up I looked very much like a boy which made Father laugh since I was too "pretty". I often rolled my eyes at this but went along since Father was in a good mood at the time. I liked Otokooya when he was in a good mood because when he was in a bad one heads came off of bodies. Another reason I keep up with the boy charade was so that Father wouldn't have to worry about me being treated unfairly by other boys and if anyone treated me badly their otokooya would be dead meat. This charade brings me to how I met Hitsugaya-sama. Just one measly slip up decided the mood for my day.

I was in the Dojo before the sun even graced the sky with the presence of its rays and I was perfectly on time for my schedule which is also known as an hour before the early boys come. I must be early otherwise the boys might see me change and that's definitely not good for Sensei's reputation. He's a strong-willed man and he mustn't be seen teaching a, well, someone like me. Father and Sensei were good friends as children. Not to mention I was talented enough to be in the class with older boys. I hadn't retested for a few years though….

I walked into the only changing room and began to strip down.

Then the worst thing happened: a boy with white hair opened the door really wide and got a complete look at me in my undergarments. He was about to slide the door back into place but I raced over and pulled him inside. I flipped him over and sat on his back while holding back his arms. I growled and he froze.

"What's your name?" I had no time for formalities and it was quite obvious by my use of jujitsu.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." He sputtered. I wasn't really that heavy, or at least I thought so, but if I just pulled his arms the tiniest bit he could instantly be in pain. I leaned down to whisper in his ear. He shivered and his teal eyes bore into the wall next to us.

"My name's Katsumi Hiroki. Not really, as you can see I'm a girl. I'm actually Katsumi Hiyokoi."

"Yeah, you're a real cute chick." His sarcastic wit made me yank quickly on his arms and he bit back a scream that came out a groan. He was a brave one and strong by the feel of his muscles but, obviously, a complete baka. I had a feeling that we were on par if we tried to spar and I might've lost earlier if I didn't have the element of surprise.

"You will refer to me as 'Hiroki-san' or 'Katsumi-san' in front of the others. If you mess up my life I will mess up your family's life." I threatened and he shivered once more. I let him up and shoved him out while I finished changing. I got out and began to stretch while he changed. I saw Sensei and bowed at him. He seemed to be in a rush so he just nodded his head at then he heard Hitsugaya come out of the changing rooms. Sensei's temper immediately flared and he began one of his harsher punishments. Hitsugaya had to do a horse stance whenever we weren't running, walking, or when Sensei allowed him rest. If we were walking he had to walk on his hands and if we ran he had to sprint.

"Sensei, you don't have to punish him for me. He already knows not to talk about my secret." Sensei nodded but pointed out that this will be a good reminder for him to learn how to knock. Hitsugaya maintained his low horse stance the entire time that the other boys filed in. The older boys had learned to respect me as if I was the older one and they looked to me for answers.


End file.
